


Another Austrian Girl

by VasaliaTheWise



Category: The Great (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Sex, Might write a sequel, Protectiveness, Reader being an angel, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sisters, Swearing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasaliaTheWise/pseuds/VasaliaTheWise
Summary: From a request, you are Catherine's sister and you bravely decide to move in with her to Russia when you learn of how unhappy she is. But a certain man catches your eye and you catch his. But big sister Catherine can't just stand aside without a little chat with him...
Relationships: Grigor Dymov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Another Austrian Girl

Stepping out of the carriage, your heart hitches a little faster at the sight. It was far more massive than your home in Austria had been.

Your sister was there. Her blonde hair was gleaming in the sunlight and her smile radiant as spring.

“Oh, Y/N! Y/N!” she cheered.

Stepping out, you dipped into a curtsy.

“Your majesty…” you said, knowing it was courtesy when approaching the Empress of Russia.

“Oh- damn all that! Y/N-I’m so glad to see you!” she said, wrapping you into a hug.

Servants and courtiers stared at you both with wide eyes at your informality. But you could feel that there was a joy in Catherine that could not be contained.

Quick, let’s get your things in. I have to show you to your rooms. Oh god, in between all of my meetings, we’re going to spend a lot of time together!”

There was one servant who had trouble and you offered to carry that bag for them. It was incredible in court.

You knew you had to go. Poor Catherine. She was so excited, bursting at the seams for her marriage to take place. But her letters reported otherwise. It tore you apart to read about the reality of her husband and of the court culture, so you bravely offered to go there to be by her side. You didn’t care much if it was dishonorable. You didn’t care what would happen. You only wanted your sweet, clever, brilliant, and beloved sister to write a letter that was not stained with her tears.

As you made your way down a wooden hall, you noticed in the distance there were two men who were, of all things, playing tennis against the wall. Scoffing in slight laughter, you kept of the pace. But the weight of your bag was starting to win over your arms.

Suddenly a tennis ball shot by, right before your feet. With a shriek, you dropped your luggage and out tumbled a few of your clothes.

“Oh shit-let me help!” he cried.

“Thank you!”

Looking up, you recognized it was one of the men who was playing tennis. You froze with embarrassment and he froze as well. You both looked at each other.

“I…don’t fold them up, just put them in…” you insisted.

He fumbled as he got the things in and you prayed he didn’t think too hard about seeing stockings and petticoats. And looking up, you saw he was a handsome man and began to curse silently.

“I…I’m Y/N, Catherine’s sister…”

“Grigor. Ah, no need to use my last name. This isn’t a formal place. Just call me Grigor. If you need any help with anything, Y/N…just go ahead and ask!”

Another voice called out to Grigor.

“Don’t just stand there fucking wanking yourself over some strange woman’s petticoats. Save it for an hour from now-we got a game to play!” he chastised.

You froze and dipped down your head into a curtsy.

“Your majesty, it is an honor. I am so glad you allowed me to…”

Looking back up he was back into his game of hitting his tennis balls as hard as he could on the walls. With a heavy bag, you scurried to your quarters. Though before you turned the corner, you indulged a look back at Grigor. He glanced back at you and smiled. The cogs in his head were turning despite the soreness of his thighs and the sweat on his brow. This time would be better. This time it would be better.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Da…” he began.

“Da….” You repeated, hands folded over the table.

“Nyet…”

“Nyet…”

“Very good- Dasvodanya…that means goodbye,” Grigor explained.

“Das…vo…dan…ya…” you parroted slowly, feeling the word come together

“There, Y/N. Little steps. That’s all!” he encouraged with a shrug.

“I was nervous. It’s hard to learn from books.” You admitted, staring down at your hands. Being alone with him made you feel so self-conscious that with every move you made you felt you would explode. Your heart was pattering and you indulged in glances up at Grigor to admire him. And always with a smile.

“We barely speak any Russian here. Our Emperor doesn’t even speak the language at all! You’ve heard him-he’s speaking the very language you and I are speaking!” he said.

You laughed. “Well, that relived one fear of coming here…”

“Y/N, I do hope you like this place…”

“I…I like it a lot…”

“And the people here aren’t too…too wild, for your tastes…”

With a twinkle in your eye, you added “not all of them…”

There was a cough in the back and you turned with a jump.

“Oh, Catherine! I’m surprised! I wasn’t expecting you for another hour!”

“It’s alright…I just, wanted to borrow some books. Is the Russian lesson going alright, Grigor?”

“Smoothingly. She’s a good student.”

“Good. Y/N…there’s a dress party and Lady Svenska said you are most welcome. You can get whatever you’d like. I’ll pay for it…”

“Oh-all those lovely gowns!? Catherine, I couldn’t-“

“Why-my treat! It’s what you deserve! All that is good and only the best of the best…” She said, though she turned her head to Grigor with a slight frown.

“You’re the kindest, most generous person I know-thank you!” you said before walking off. But as you ate macaroons and picked what decadent gowns you would like to have for yourself, little did you know it was a timely distraction.

Grigor and the Empress looked at each other.

“Empress, I know why you’re really here…”

“She lost her family and was taken in by mine. She may not be my sister by blood, but she is in soul and spirit.”

“Which is why I have great respect for her. Empress…I’d like to…to court her.”

“Court her!? I wasn’t expecting that”

“What were you expecting?”

“To ask if you could stuff your cock into her arse. To leave her in the dust with a pregnant belly and a broken heart!”

“I…wha…no! Please, no-let me…let me court her. I think…I think she may like me back.”

“Your last heartbreak…it ended tragically but…Georgiana won’t be brought into this? Are you ready to move on?”

With a sigh at her name, he nodded, “yes….I promise I will do nothing without your sister's consent. I’ll…I’ll love her. And she is not a child, but she will be safe with me…”

“Grigor, if you lead her into a fool’s paradise, I’ll cut out your testicles.”

He cringed at the thought and turned white, and then he shook his head.

“Then I better lead her to a lover’s paradise, then…”

He rushed out. Catherine secretly following behind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him with Y/N as he led her out the door. He whispered a few words into her ear and she smiled. She then reached up and kissed his cheek. Sweetly. Tenderly. And he smiled in a way he had not for a long time. And so did Catherine.


End file.
